Miss Perfect and King Steve Dating
by honeylove90
Summary: Let's go back to the very beginning of how Nancy Wheeler and Steve Harrington starting to date one another before entering a relationship before the year of 1984. A prequel before Stranger Things came to Netflix.


_**Hey readers, I'm new in writing into Stranger Things genre. I love the show and I've read the most amazing fanfictions from amazing writings. As much as I wanted to do one-shot fanfic (since it is a tradition), but decided to try to make this piece a short story-ish. Since I need to write the other stories I owe. I decided to write about Nancy and Steve, on how they first started dating before the show started.**_

_**So please go easy on me!**_

_**Disclaimers: All characters of Stranger Things belong to the Duffer Brothers and Netflix.**_

_**Can't wait for season three and happy reading!**_

* * *

**Hawkins, Indiana 1982**

**Hawkins High**

It was the middle of Sophomore year when fifteen-year-old Nancy Wheeler receives the reputation of being titled, "Hawkins High Perfect Princess." The meaning behind her title was that she received all straight A's along with joining a variety of clubs, such as The Book Club, The English Club, Student Council, Sign Language Club, etc. The brunette teenage girl didn't mind the title even though people judge her on her appearance instead of her great personality like her redheaded best friend Barbara Holland. The two teenage girls clicked as friends since they had three classes together along with being locker mates.

**Lunchtime**

Barb and Nancy paid for their lunches as they look for a place for the two of them to sit down and unwind before classes start for the third period. The two walked towards the center of the cafeteria showing two tables and setting across from each other.

"Think you'll date any guy around here?" Barbara asked her best friend as she opens up her carton of chocolate milk.

The brunette teenage girl dropped her spoon to her applesauce, "What… what makes you say that?" She asked being caught off guard.

The redheaded teenage girl rolled her eyes as she looks at her friend, "You know what I mean." Barbara commented back.

Nancy picked up her spoon and starts to play with her food and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think any guy would want to date me." She answered being completely honest as she starts eating her applesauce.

Barbara takes a sip of her beverage and puts her hand on one of her three pepperoni pizza slices, "Nance, you're crazy! I think any guy would date you...just don't leave me alone once you get yourself a boyfriend." The redheaded teenage girl stated a fact and eating her pizza slice.

A small dry laugh comes from Nancy and shaking her head, "Yeah _right_. Who's going to date me, The Perfect Princess? No one. Whatever guy would date me would have to be insane in the mind and I'm not changing who I am just to get a guy." She replied her own truth then continues, "I just want a guy to accept me for who I am and I'm not ready to be the daredevil of drinking, partying, going crazy, or… going third base." The brunette teenager kept her voice down when she said doing it and clearing her throat. "He'll have to accept me for who I am," Nancy spoke being proud and strong as starts eating her turkey sandwich.

The two teenage girls ate their lunch in silent for a good couple of minutes.

Barbara wipes her hands on the napkins that were on her right side of the tray and wiping her hands. "You can't be that clueless, Nancy Drew. There's a guy I know that's crushing on you and I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." She replied with a smirk.

Her ocean blue eyes widen and choking on her water slightly. Nancy starts to cough as she starts to calm down, "Wh-who do you think the guy is?" She asked with a croaking voice as Nancy uses her right fist to pound on her chest not wanting to cause a scene.

Barbara turned her head in both directions to her left and right bending her head down signaling with Nancy following the same, "It's Steve Harrington." The redheaded teenager answered to a smile on her lips.

"What?" The brunette teenager said out loud being shocked.

Some of the students directed in their direction with Barbara waved her head to mind their own business.

"Steve Harrington, are you kidding?! He doesn't even know that I exist!" Nancy yelled lightly for her best friend to hear.

"I kid you not, He asked about you a few days ago in Biology," Barbara replied as she finishes the rest of her carton.

"No way! Serious?" The brunette teenage girl asked being flattered.

The redheaded teenager nodded her head, "Legit Nance." Barbara answered.

Nancy couldn't believe the popular guy that's a grade above her was asking about her.

The bell rings with the whole cafeteria sighed as they got up from their seats and walking towards the trash bins to throw away the leftover food.

Barbara and Nancy followed the crowd as they got up from their seats and throwing their leftovers into the trash bins and silverware onto the tray bins.

**The Hallway**

The two teenage girls walk back to their lockers to grab their textbook and binders.

"Come on Barb, you gotta tell me what he was asking!" Nancy squealed wanting to know more.

"Wait until he comes up to you and you got to have patience, Nance." Barbara finished her sentence as she closes her locker door.

* * *

_** What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Ax it?**_

_**Chapter 2 may be coming soon.  
**_

_**Have a great summer!**_

_**-Honeylove90**_


End file.
